


Unexpected Life Changes

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alive Camden Lahey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camden Lahey is Jordan Parrish, Coming Out, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Marriage, No Smut, Original Character-centric, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott-Centric, Step-Brothers, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Scott never imagined his mom would remarry. Don’t get him wrong Nils was a great guy. A little gruff, but kind, caring, attentive, he had a good job and a son. So not only was Scott getting a stepfather but a stepbrother as well.(Come my friends Follow Magnus and me down the Rabbit Hole and Let Us See How Deep It Goes. Part one of a two-part Series.)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Magnus Nilsson

 

  
Nils Nilsson

Scott never imagined his mom would remarry. Don’t get him wrong Nils was a great guy. A little gruff, but kind, caring, attentive, he had a good job and a son. So not only was Scott getting a stepfather but a stepbrother as well. Who he hadn’t actually met yet. He was apparently still in London finishing out his school semester. Nils and Magnus were actually Swedish but had been living in London.Nils was some kind of business attorney, well versed in both US and UK law. Mom and Nils had fallen in love rather quickly in less than a year, so deeply in love that Nils was not only willing to uproot from London and move to Beacon Hills, but also willing to take a new job working for the law firm Jackson’s dad owned.

 

It was their wedding day and everybody was nervous, Mom, Nils, Scott himself. Scott was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice the figure walk across the room to stand beside him. “Nervous?” Scott jumped at the voice and turned to see Magnus, they hadn’t met but he’d seen pictures of him he was way taller than Scott had thought at least 6’7. He had Blue eyes well kempt, blonde hair and looked nothing like his father so Scott assumed he took after his Mom. He also possessed a disarming smile.

 

“A little yeah, you must be Magnus.” He nodded extending his hand which Scott shook firmly.

 

“And you are Scott, pleasure to meet you. Don’t be nervous it’s just our parents making a major life changing decision. No big deal right?” Scott gave him a flat look which Magus ignored turning to look at the assembled guests. Most of which were mom’s friends and coworkers, the whittemore’s were there as were Stiles and his dad. “I know literally none of these people save for, you my father and your mother. Hadn’t met her before today, talked to her on the phone once. She seems sweet.”

 

“She’s the best,”

 

Magnus gave him another genuine smile gesturing to where his dad was fidgeting nervously.

 

“My dad is completely smitten with her, I’ve never seen him show interest in anyone. So when he told me he was in love I knew he must have met someone special.”

Scott smiled shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Your dad, is a great guy, a little scary looking sometimes though.” Nils had a resting death glare thing going on combined with his height it made him intimidating and unapproachable. Though he was really nice when you did actually approach him.  

 

“That’s just his face,” Magnus deadpanned. 

 

Scott laughed at that louder than he probably should have drawing some looks including a raised brown from Stiles who had been animatedly talking to the Sheriff.

 

“Luckily for me I look like my mother, though I have been told I can pull off Dad’s Resting bitch face pretty well.”

 

“You seem to be all smiles today,” Scott pointed out, he actually hadn’t seen anything but a genuine smile on Magnus’ face yet.

 

“My dad is happy, I’m happy for him. I’m glad he met someone.” Magnus shrugged rolling his shoulders a bit. Scott couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how well he filled out a suit. Scott knew Magnus was a couple years older than him but it but still Scott could tell the guy was ripped. He probably had to chase away suitors with a stick.    

 

“Shall we take our seats?” Magnus looked at his watch, a Deadpool watch Scott noted, so his new stepbrother was potentially a geek Scott could work with that. Scott nodded and they sat waiting for the ceremony to begin.

 

\---

 

It had been a beautiful ceremony, he’d cried mom had cried Nils had cried. Magnus seemed mostly unaffected but his smile had grown recognizably. Seriously his jaw had to hurt from smiling so much, the reception was now in full swing and Scott was bored out of his mind. Mostly for the same reason Magnus was he didn’t really know anyone there. Stiles had left early with his dad after a round of hugs and congratulations between the Stilinski’s and McCall’s.

Magnus and He had been drug into about a half million photographs and Scott was so done.

 

Magnus bumped Scott’s shoulder and gestured to the door. “C’mon let’s get some air.” Scott raised a brow but followed the older teen to the parking lot. It was nice to be out of the crowded banquet hall and into the cool night air. They stepped over to a black classic muscle car, presumably Magnus’. Magnus popped the trunk and pulled a pair of beers from a cooler.

 

“You know I’m fifteen right?” Then again Magnus was only seventeen so not technically old enough either well almost legal internationally. He didn’t want for them to both get in trouble but well no one seemed to notice them leave….

 

“I’m aware, one won’t hurt you, we’re celebrating. Besides I’m here to supervise you, and my Dad would totally put all the blame on me if we get caught.”

 

Scott took the offered beer letting Magnus pop the top of both.

“To our parents and to you, little brother.” Scott clinked the necks of their bottles together and joined Magnus leaning against the closed trunk. He sipped at the beer, it wasn’t awful kinda had a banana aftertaste. Maybe some kind of craft beer.

 

The stood side by side in comfortable silence finishing their beer’s shoulders almost pressed together Magnus disposed of the empty bottles and waved him back towards the banquet hall. “C’mon before we are missed.”

Before they reached the door he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and passed one to Scott. “For your breath.” That was a good idea scott took the offered gum popping it in his mouth they were almost immediately intercepted by Mom.

 

“Where have you two been?” She asked still looking immaculate in the red dress she picked for the reception. She tapped her foot impatiently awaiting a response clearly she expected mischief. To be fair they were to unsupervised teenage boys Before Scot could respond Magnus hooked an arm around his shoulder pulling him into a sideways hug. Giving him a clandestine wink. They were so busted.  

 

“I don’t do so great with crowds, mild social anxiety. I needed some air so Scott volunteered to keep me company.” Damn he was smooth Scott even believed every word he just said and he _knew_ he was lying. Mom smiled patting Magnus’ arm reassuringly. Her demeanor changing instantly.

 

“Your father mentioned that when I noticed you had slipped out.” She turned to look at Scott who gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m glad you two are already getting along.”

 

Scott smiled Magnus seemed pretty cool, he hoped they continued to get along.

 

“He’s a cool guy.” Scott said with a shrug. Magnus chuckled moving his arm and ruffling Scott’s hair.

 

“He’s not as lame as I thought he’d be. Sweet kid, i can see where he gets it from.” Mom smiled clearly approving of the development. Magnus gave him another wink as she looked away.

 

“We’ll go home soon, if I can ever drag Nils out of his car talk with David, he said something about sports cars and Nils launched to a Tirade about american muscle cars.” Magnus sighed facepalming. His face turning a bit red.

 

“Damn it dad,” Magnus muttered to himself running his hand through his hair in what looked like exasperation.

 

“I’ll go see if I can rescue poor David from my father.” Mom gave Magnus an appreciative nod as he strode across the room, Scott watched as he smoothly slid up next to his father gaining his undivided attention saying a few words and giving a pout. Nils ruffled his hair shook Mr. Whittemore’s hand and crossed the room with Magnus a step behind him giving Scott a smug look.

 

Nils slid his arm around Mom’s waist bending down to kiss her cheek, Scott could tell were Magnus got his height from. “Hello wife, are our sons behaving?” He whispered conspiratorial.

 

“Hmm almost too well,” Mom said suspiciously. Nils chuckled at that pressing another kiss to her cheek.

 

“Magnus will Look out for Scott, he’s protective like that, boys are supposed to cause mischief. Even good boys like Scott, its part of the male genome love.” Mom gave a sigh leaning into the tall man.

 

“Sadly they never seem to grow out of it.” Nils huffed at that rolling his eyes at Magnus and giving Scott a knowing wink.

 

“That could be misconstrued as sexism love,” Nils teased. “Magnus, why don’t you and Scott go back to the hotel? No need for you two to stay and be bored out of your wits.” Magnus looked at Scott almost pleadingly.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Scott nodded, gaining him an approving nod from the older teen.

 

“Yea sure,” Magnus’ flight hadn’t come in when they first checked into the hotel it was one of the reasons they’d had the wedding in Sacramento. So Magnus wouldn’t have to drive down to Beacon when got in. There had been some concern he’d miss the wedding entirely. Magnus’ flight had been delayed several times yet he still managed to be on time.

 

“Drive safe, and don’t stay up too late.” Mom said waving them off.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Magnus replied digging his keys out of his pocket and gesturing Scott onwards.

 

“See you guys later.”

\---

 

Magnus still didn’t know what to think of all of this. The fact his father was so willing to change everything wasn’t entirely surprising he was the spontaneous type. Still it was all so sudden and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit overwhelmed. He could put on a brave face for dad’s sake though.Scott was another matter, he liked the kid so far. Already felt his natural instinct to protect him, he was important to Melissa who was important to dad, which made both of them extremely important to Magnus. It was a werewolf thing, of course the McCall’s didn’t know they were werewolves but it did mean they couldn’t ask for better protection. Magnus had already made the promise to his father that he would make protecting Scott his priority which would be much easier if they were friends first.

 

Which he was sure he could do he’d been listening in on Scott’s conversations with his… energetic best friend, They talked about typical teenage boy stuff but he focused more in on the specific things like, Lacrosse, movies, music. Luckily they did have some common interests.

So far he had a good impression of Scott and hopeful had left an impression on him.

 

Scott was asleep by the time he pulled into the Hotel’s parking garage. He reached over and gently shook his shoulder as to not startle him awake. “Hey Scott, we’re here.” Scott yawned stretching as much as the confines of the car would allow.

 

“Mkay.” Scott popped open the door, waiting as Magnus locked up the car and grabbed his cooler and suitcase from the trunk. Scott sleepily led them through the hotel it had been a long day he didn’t blame the the human teen for being exhausted. Scott fumbled the room key out of his pocket unlocking the door and letting them both in. Magnus sat the cooler on the table and took  the spare bed. Placing his suitcase at the foot of his bed and laughing at Scott as he face planted on his bed.                                     

 

“Dude at least get comfortable first.” Magnus shook his head kicking off his shoes and hanging his Jacket on the back of a chair he could hear scott shuffling around in the background probably undressing. He kept his back turned politely didn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable. Once magnus was down to just his underwear he turned around to see Scott looking at him.

 

“You checking me out?” He teased sitting down to take off his socks.

 

“Sorry, wasn’t trying to be creepy just wondering how you got muscles like that.” Scott gestured vaguely toward his torso, Magnus shrugged finally free of the prison that was his suit.

 

“Partially genetic predisposition, other than that I spend a lot of time at the gym. Once dad and I get moved in and Stuff we can work out together if you want.” Scott frowned at that.

 

“With my asthma doubt I could keep up with you.” Magnus gave Scott a reassuring smile.

 

“You don’t have to keep up to get a good workout, you’re already in pretty good shape, a little focused training and you be golden. We can work at a pace you can handle I hate working out alone anyway I could use the company.”

 

“That’d be cool thanks man.” Scott’s smile returned and it was infectious. Magnus got up grabbing another beer from his cooler, he offered another to Scott.

 

“No thanks,” Magnus shrugged waiting till Scott was turned away to drip a few drops of a wolfsbane extract into the beer. He resumed his seat on bed prng himself up on the headboard and just listening to Scott breathe. His breathing was ragged and slightly strained poor kid, asthma had to suck, he didn't envy humans ability to get sick. Scott grabbed his inhaler taking a dose of the medication.  

 

“No problem, if we’re gonna be brothers, we may as well act like it right?”

 

“Right, you know, I was worried you weren’t going to like me.”  Magnus chuckled, still sipping his beverage and slowly gaining a bit of a buzz. He’d probably finish off the six pack before he went to sleep. He’d had a long day a long flight followed by the wedding and reception.

 

“You make a pretty good first impression.”

 

“So do you,” Scott clicked off his Lamp settling under the covers and getting comfortable. “Goodnight Magnus.”

 

“Good night little brother.”          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I can Hear All my incomplete Fics screaming at me too we'll get back to those I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Month One. _

  
  


Moving Sucked No matter who you were transfering your life from one place to another always sucked. Not that magnus owned much outside his clothes, car and super powered gaming laptop but still it was a pain. He didn’t mind the fact he had to share a room with Scott, he understood his Dad’s need for an office. He was exhausted by the time they’d gotten everything set up. Putting together his bed and assembling his dad’s office had taken the better part of the day. If Magnus ever had to deal with another plastic tote full of stuff he was going to wind up with blue eyes. The wolfy, kind not his natural blues.  

 

Scott wasn’t so bad to room with either. He kept his half of the room mostly clean. He didn’t touch any of Magnus’ Stuff without permission, he didn’t snore and he wasn’t awkward and uncomfortable about nudity and such. The last one Magnus was really thankful for because he hated wearing clothes at home, well nothing more than a pair of sweatpants or basketball shorts. He hated shirts, mostly because it was hard to find shirts that fit properly for someone his height. They were always either too tight, too short or too loose making him feel like he’d just draped a sheet over his shoulders or was wearing a poncho. Melissa didn’t mind his dislike of shirts wither provided they weren't expecting company. 

 

He and Scott had continued to get along over the first few weeks they’d lived together so far. Other than a few minor squabbles which lasted less than a few seconds. They didn’t really have much to argue about, and Scott was pretty good at picking up social cues. Like when he didn’t want to walk and just wanted to enjoy Scott’s silent company. Or just generally reading his emotional state. Especially the bad ones….

 

\---

 

“Mother FUCKER!” Was all Scott heard Magnus shout followed by a long thump. He hurried up the stairs to see what was wrong. Their parent were both on their honeymoon so it was just them there. He hoped Magnus hadn’t hurt himself or something. He opened the their bedroom door to see Magnus agril pacing about scrubbing his palms over his face. He stopped as soon as Scott entered the room swiping angrily at his eyes. Wait he was crying? 

 

“Magnus? You okay?” Scott cross the room standing in front of the taller teen who looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes and face were red, his nose was running he’d clearly been crying for a while before Scott heard him flip out. 

 

“No, not really,” He managed his voice sounded pretty terrible too. Granted he hadn’t know Magnus long but he seemed like a strong person It hurt to see him like this. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” He gave Magnus a quizzical look brown eyes locking with Magnus’ Blue one. Magnus opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something then closed again as if he’d thought better of it. 

 

“Not really.” Of course Scott didn’t expect he’d want to open up about his emotions to someone who was basically still a stranger despite them having become fast friends. 

 

“Do you need anything?” He was running out of things to say he didn’t really know how else to help. 

 

“Yeah this.” Scott Was briefly startled as he was pulled into a tight hug but he went willingly letting his hands run up and Down Magnus back as the older male collected himself. MAgnus took several deep breaths clinging tightly to him. Mom often joked Scott gave the best hugs but he wasn’t so sure she was joking anymore. After a few minutes Magnus pulled back gesturing to Scott’s bed. 

 

“Sit down there’s something I need to tell you, something i’ve been needing to get of my chest for a long time.” Scott sat on the edge of his bed Magnus taking the opposite position on his own bed.  Magnus picked up his phone which he’d aprely throne the thump he heard must’ve been it thumping off the headboard. He tossed it on the bedside table it didn’t look broken. “I’ve never told anyone this and I’m really not ready too but I have to tell somebody, and I think I can trust you.” Magnus gave him a pleading look as if to say  _ Please tell me I can trust you.  _

 

“Whatever it is man I won't tell anyone, not even Stiles.” Magnus gave a small half smile to that. Taking a few deep breaths.

 

“On the phone that was uhh. My boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. I’m gay Scott.” Scott raised a brow. Was he supposed to be angry or something? So what if Magnus was gay he was still him. 

 

“Okay, I’m glad you were comfortable telling me that.” MAgnus huffed a slight laugh. 

 

“You know I expected that reaction from you. “It wasn’t you I was worried about telling it was Dad, I figured your mom wouldn’t care either but my Dad, well he expects things from me and. I just don’t want to disappoint him.” Scott stood up crossing over to Magnus’ bed and taking a seat next to him he wrapped an arm around his stepbrother thinking about what he wanted to say. This was a role reversal the thought Magnus would be the one giving him advice and stuff. 

 

“I think the only thing your dad would be disappointed about is that you felt uncomfortable telling him. I’ve heard the way he talks about you man, you being gay isn’t going to change the feels about you at all.” Magnus shrugged leaning into Scott’s embrace. “Besides if he didn’t accept you for who you are I’m pretty sure Mom would kick his ass. She loathes homophobia, racism and parent’s who would disown their kids for that kinda thing.  If she thought your dad were like that she wouldn’t have married him.”    
  
“Maybe you’re right, maybe I’ve just heard to many horror stories.” Scott nodded just sitting with his distraught older brother until he’d fully calmed down. Which took him awhile not that Scott blamed him. “Right, thanks Scott. You wanna go catch a movie or something? I wanna get out of the house for a bit.” 

 

“Yea sure sounds good.” 

 

\---

 

The rest of the week was spent just doing the typical things teenage boys did. They went to the gym together Magnus helping Scott devise a routine that worked for him even with his asthma. They played video games, watched movies, ate junk food and even though Magnus knew nothing about Lacrosse he still helped Scott practice. 

 

It was the day their parents were meant to return and Magnus had been pacing around the living room like a caged animal for hours. He couldn’t help himself he never did well with waiting. “Dude, relax. You don’t have to tell them now. I’ll be right here when you do though.” Magnus paused looking at Scott and scrubbing his palm over his chin. He needed to shave. He had a point he really had no reason to be so freaked out. He  _ knew  _ his dad, he wasn’t homophobic. Born wolves in general didn’t care about sexuality.. It was just… he couldn’t even explain why he was so freaked out any more after giving it a logical think through.   

 

“Thank’s Scott I’m just.” magnus sighed running his fingers through his blonde hair. “I don’t even know why I’m freaking out. It’s not like I actually believe my dad would reject me it’s, It’s stupid.” Scott grabbed his wrist giving it a firm squeeze and a soft smile. 

 

“It’s okay to be freaked out but you’ll probably feel alot better when you do get this off your chest.” Scott was right the kid was stupidly insightful for a fifteen year old. He sat on the couch rubbing his palms across his face. “You can do this man.” Magnus huffed a laugh, he knew he could. He’d fought other werewolves, helped his dad take down a minotaur, negotiated with hunters and witches he could surely blurt out three words. Well two if you used a conjunction. 

 

“Right, thanks Scott magnus heard the car pull into the driveway and took a deep calming breath as the door swung open. He wasn’t going to drop this on his dad as soon as he walked through the door. 

 

“We’re home.” Melissa had scarcely said the word before Scott had cross the room and hugged her. Magnus snorted at that.  _ Dork.  _ Dad was already giving him a look probably reading his chemosignals. Shit.  

 

“You alright kid.” Dad asked walking over and placing a hand on the back of Magnus’ neck giving a firm squeeze. All the anxiety left his body in nearly an instant. That tended to happen when an alpha basically grabbed a beta by the scruff. It was a weird wolf reflex. Worked better on born wolves than bitten ones though. 

 

“Yeah I just need to talk to you, when you guys get unpacked no rush.” His father gave him a concerned look patting him on the back and ruffling Scott’s hair as he passed to go retrieve their suitcases from the car. 

 

“Did you boys have fun while we were gone?” Melissa asked taking the chair opposite the couch at taking off her shoes. How women could wear heels Magnus would never understand he could scarley stand cowboy boots. 

 

“That question sounds like a trap.” Magnus joked his eyes going back to his father as he jogged up the stair to put the suitcases in the bedroom carrying everything in one trip. Scott nudged him as he passed, sitting next to him drawing his attention back to melissa. 

 

“It’s not unless you boys have done something.” Right she didn’t know his sense of humor yet. 

 

“Unless you call getting robbed blind at the movie theaters exuberant concession prices something, then no. Scott’s good company we just hung out.” Melissa seemed satisfied with his answer. 

 

“Magnus,” Dad called down the stairs just loud enough to draw the two human’s attention. “Come up to my office.” Scott patted his arm as he stood mouthing  _ “Good Luck” _ Magnus took a deep breath as he entered the office closing the door behind him. Nils leaned against the dest waiting patiently. Not saying a word and giving Magnus his undivided attention. Magnus didn’t know what to say so instead he crossed the room wrapping his arms around his dad resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder. 

 

“C’mon cub what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” Magnus took a deep breath letting his father’s scent calm him. Like it had since he was a cub. He took a long time to speak or at least It felt like a long time.

 

“Dad, I’m gay,” Nils squeezed his son tightly pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I know cub, was just waiting on you to tell me.” Somehow that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Half the time It felt like his dad could read his mind anyways. “As long as you're happy I could care less who you fall in love with okay?” magnus nodded sniffling a bit. “Don’t cry kiddo you’ll get me started.” Magnus let out a half sob half laugh at that, he had no words to describe how relieved he felt right now. 

 

“I love you daddy.” Magnus only called his dad that when he was really emotional like right the fuck now but he didn’t think it’d be held against him. Scott was right It felt great to get it off his chest.  

 

“I love you too cub.” He smiled finally breaking the hug taking the offered tissues from his dad and blowing his nose. He still felt ridiculous for being freaked out in the first place. There was no chance his father would actually have rejected him. “C’mon, let’s go pick up dinner, you look like you could use some air.” Magnus nodded following his dad dutifully. It had been an interesting first month with the McCall’s  


	3. Chapter 3

Month 2

  
  


Scott waz lazing on his bed staring at the ceiling. Magnus was out shopping with Mom, who had also taken his coming out in stride. It was no surprise mom loved Nils she’d never reject his son and she’d never reject Scott either if he were gay. Which he was pretty sure he wasn’t? Maybe Bi or bicurious but he definitely like the female form. He was briefly startled by the thump of knuckles on his door he had forgotten Nils was home. “Come in.” One thing he appreciated about Nils was he never came into their room without being invited if the door was closed.  _ I respect the fact teenage boys need privacy.  _ Mom was getting better about it too but would still occasionally barge in. 

 

“Hey Scott, come help me with something in the garage would you?” Scott swung his legs over the bed getting to his feet. Nils never asked for his help in the garage before, that was usually Magnus’ department he was practically a certified mechanic at seventeen that was pretty impressive if you asked Scott. Magnus was something else, he acted and treated Scott like he thought a big brother should. They picked on each other occasionally but never had any heat behind their insults. He liked his stepbrother he hadn’t really gotten the time to get to know Nils quite as much but he had got to know him a bit in the year he dated mom before they married. 

 

He knew one thing for sure the man was madly in love with his mother and treated her like a queen. That got him a lot of points in Scott’s book. They reached the garage and Nils handed him a work light. He was working on an old motorcycle, well not super old but probably older than him. Scott had never seen before. He wondered when he’d gotten it. It was in rough shape but with some work maybe it’d be a nice bike. “Hold that light for me I’ cant see this damn bolt and it’s almost as stubborn as I am.” Scott scoffed a small laugh at that crouching down to hold the light where it was needed.    
  
“Well duh Nils that’s why you couldn’t get it lose you had the wrong size socket.”Nils muttered to himself rifling through his tools for the correct socket popping it on this ratchet. “So this bolt may well have been seized up since 1990 when this bike was built,” He handed Scott a pair of safety glasses which he dutifully put on Nils did the same. “Incase the metal shatters or some met flakes go flying everywhere.” Scott nodded his understanding with a bit of strain the stubborn bolt broke loose with a pop Nils working it loose. 

 

“Now i got the mother fucker, thanks kid.” Scott continued holding the light until he was done. Clicking it off when Nils stood up walking over to the bench and taking a wig of a beer. He waved his hand at the bike and Scott. “Pardon my language, shop talk.” Scott nodded he’d never really done much in the way of swearing Nils and Magnus sure did mostly when they were working on something. Magnus claimed it was good for the soul. Scott wasn’t really convinced. 

 

“What do you think of the bike?” Nils asked gesturing to it. Scott cave it a more critical look he could tell It was probably a harley and it needed some serious worm but over all the frame was in good condition the engine looked like it needed a lot of love though.

 

“It’s got potential needs some TLC” that put a smile on Nils face he gave scott an approving nod he normally reserved only for Magnus. Which in turn made Scott smile a bit Nils was a good guy Scott wanted to be a good son to both his parents. 

 

“Good answer, now your mom might murder me for this but I’ll make you a Deal, get a job somewhere and bring me five hundred bucks by your sixteenth birthday and she's yours. You will always wear a helmet, and you will never try any stupid tricks like popping a wheelie or some shit. I catch you doing reckless shit and I’ll take the bike right back for myself.” Scott could dance with joy he’d always wanted a motorcycle and he’d totally love to ride one like this. He’d been planning on getting a job anyway but now he had more incentive. He totally saw the parenting trap here that Nils was trying to teach him responsibility and what have you but the prospect of an actual motorcycle was too much to pass up.    
  
“Uhh, yeah I totally agree fair deal.” Nils nodded approvingly downing the rest of his beer.

 

“Well may as well teach you how to fix it while we’re at it. Once I get this motor our you should go see Deaton down at the animal clinic hear he’s looking for an assistant.” Scott nodded eagerly and after a few hours of explanations and demonstration from Nils he was pretty sure He could pull the motor off a motorcycle. The guy had a gift for explaining things in a way that made sense. They finished and washed up, Magnus and Mom were still out shopping but Scott didn’t begrudge them the time to bond. 

 

Scott helped his stepdad make lunch and they ate together. He was generally a pretty quiet man didn’t talk unless he had something to contribute to a conversation. The teen didn’t really mind though he had a comforting presence he liked that he was there. Comfortable silence was rare, something he seldom got with a best friend like Stiles, though Stiles constant babble became a comforting white noise when he was on a tirade. Scott had never been bothered by Stiles constant talking. “Hey quit contemplating. Eat food, then go put something nice on I’ll drive you down to talk to Deaton.” Scott snapped out of his thoughts wolfing down the rest of his sandwich, and downing his drink quickly. 

 

“Jesus Scott I said eat not inhale,” He chuckled gesturing to the stairs. “Go on, make yourself presentable. You’ll wanna make a good first impression.” Scott nodded running up the stairs to get dressed. He heard his stepfather call after him. “No running in the house!” 

 

\----

 

“What about this one?” Melissa asked holding a blouse over her torso. It was kinda cute Magnus supposed with a floral pattern on a black background. It looked like something someone older would wear. Not like a grandma blouse but a  _ hip  _ grandma blouse. Then again Magnus was clueless about women’s fashion he knew how to make himself look good.

 

“Uhhh, honest opinion or should I lie?” She gave him a flat look raising her brow at him. He still had no Idea how to interact with her. His father had always appreciated his brutal honesty, but Melissa wasn’t dad. He didn’t know if being his normal blunt self would offend her or if she’d appreciate it. 

 

“If i didn’t want your opinionI wouldn’t have asked Magnus” Okay fair point but did she want his opinion or want him to agree. They were different things. It was a trap his Ackbar senses were tingling. Normally he could uses his wolf senses to bullshit his way through most people but Melissa was pretty good at keeping him guessing her Chemo signals were subtler than most peoples and in a mall packed with so many damn smells he really couldn’t pick out what she was feeling.  

 

“Okay, I’m a brutally honest person so don’t take anything I say personally.” He decided to lead with that If she knew this was just how he was maybe it’d go over easier. “It’s a cute blouse but I’d expect to see someone older than you in it. Like a hip grandma blouse.” Melissa looked at him with wide eyes shit he’d fucked up hadn’t he…. Then she started laughing putting the blouse back and clapping his shoulder. He let out a deep breath through his nose he knew there had to be a reason his father was madly in love with this woman.

 

“I wish more people were that honest with me.” Magnus smiled at that shrugging his shoulders. She led him through the rest of the store asking his opinion on everything from shoes to skirts. It was actually kinda fun. She admitted to not normally having the money to shop for herself like this but Dad had insisted she spend some money on herself for once. Of course so far other than a new watch and a pair of work shoes she hadn’t. They’d picked out a few things for Scott though currently magnus was looking through a rack of leather Jackets he wanted to get Scott something nice.    
  
As a thank you for him being so incredibly supportive of his whole coming out process. He’d been there for Magnus and that was important to him. Both as a brother and as a werewolf. He was already beginning to for a pretty strong pack bond with Scott. “Hey Melissa what do you thin? Brown or black?” She walked over from were she had been looking at t-shirts. 

 

“I think, neither of these are your size.” Magnus rolled his eyes and pointed to the similar jacket he was already wearing.    
  
“Not for me for Scott” She gave him an odd look and then a soft smile looking over each with a critical eye.    
  
“I’d go with the brown. Scott likes brown and it’d work better with the other clothes he already has.” Magnus nodded draping the brown jacket over his arm and putting the black one back.

“Matches his eyes too.” Magnus said offhandedly melissa hummed in agreement.    
  
“Why the gift for Scott?” She asked Magnus shrugged pulling out his wallet as he headed towards the checkout. 

 

“He was there for me when I needed him that means a lot to me.” She smiled giving his forearm a squeeze. 

 

“He likes you alot, you make him feel good about himself and he appreciates that you don’t have to even give him the time of day but you do.” Magnus shrugged pausing to turn toward Melissa.

 

“He’s a good kid, I’ve always wanted a brother, there was just something about Scott that made me want to be there for him from the first time I met him. I dunno what it was but, I feel very protective of him even though I’ve only known him a few months.”    
  
‘You get that from you dad I think he’s very protective of people he cares about too. That’s a good trait to have.” She gave him a long look. One of those  _ Im totally judging every bit of your character looks.  _ “C’mon pay for that and let's get something to eat I’m starving.” Magnus laughed as his stomach growled it’d been quite awhile since he’d eaten as well having skipped breakfast. 

 

\---

 

“So you excited about starting School again?” Magnus groaned he yea starting School in america were he’d be held a year back sounded like a blast. “I’ll take that as a no then. She laughed turning her attention her french fries.

 

“If I were going to be in the proper year It wouldn’t bother me but the fact they’re holding me back a year sucks. Honestly this countries school system makes no sense to me.” Melissa nodded not answering right away as she finished chewing. 

 

“That I agree with. At least it gives you an extra year to make some new friends, and another year to decide what kind of courses you want to take in college.” Magnus shrugged he wish he had her enthusiasm about the subject.    
  
“I wasn’t planning on going to college, trade school maybe. I want to become a mechanic.” She nodded understandingly. Magnus was already really good with engines and cars in general. The more advanced computer bullshit they had in newer cars though? That was beyond him. 

 

“You’d be good at that. I’ve seen how much you enjoy working on your car. And pulling apart out household appliances to see how they work.” Magnus blushed a bit he had forgotten he’d taken their blended apart like some mad scientist. In his defense though he had fixed the thing after he’d accidently broken it.   

 

“Hey I fixed it.” She laughed pointing at him with grin. True enough he had broken it in the first place but still. 

 

“After you broke it first.” Magnus huffed standing up to throw away his trash. He didn’t have to listen to this h was just tinkering. He totally fixed his mistake anyway no harm done. 

 

“I won’t experiment on any more of our appliances I promise.” She nodded appreciatively passing her finished tray to him as well. Magnus walked over emptying the trays into the bin and dropping them on top for collection. He was mostly telling the truth he’d totally just find old stuff at junk stores to see if he could restore it he liked machines it was one of his things. Magnus turned around and nearly walked right into a tall guy. Knocking the tray out of his hands. Magnus managed to catch it and keep the contents from falling all over the floor. Bless werewolf reflexes.

 

“Whoa sorry man, wasn't paying attention. The other guy said as if It hadn’t been Magnu’s fault for being distracted by Mrs. Abernathy throwing shade across the room. The old woman was mean. Magnus shrugged setting the tray aside. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, shit happens.” He was a good looking guy too. Tall  _ Well still shorter than magnus but like 6’2 _ Blue eyes, curly hair. He looked familiar like he’d seen him around town or something? Or maybe had seen Scott talking to him? 

 

“Nice reflexes though.” Magnus shrugged with a slight smile. Trying not to seem to smug about his super speed. Hopefully it hadn’t seemed to abnormal. 

 

“You look familiar have we met before?” The guy shook his head that was a pity guess he could make up for it now though.    
  
“We haven’t met but I know you. You’re Scott’s stepbrother right?” Magnus extended his hand for a friendly handshake.

 

“Magnus.” Isaac took his hand and shook it firmly giving him a smile. 

 

“Isaac, nice to meet you man.” An older man probably in his mid twenties walked over as Isaac broke the handshake clapping his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac turned his head and smiled at him squeezing the hand affectionately. “Hey Cam, this Is Magnus.”

 

“Melissa’s step son right?” Magnus nodded shaking the man's hand as he stepped forward looks must’ve run in the Lahey family. 

 

“Right, your with the sheriff's department. One the deputies.” Man looked good in a uniform too. Camden nodded patting isaac’s shoulder again. 

 

“Ready to go Izzy?” Camden said affectionately. Magnus didn’t miss the eye roll at the nickname. The amount of affection in the older brothers voice when he said it was unmistakable though. He’d probably called his sibling that so long it’d become habitual. Like dad calling Magnus cub. Isaac nodded looking back at Magnus with his absolutely killer smile. The guy was really handsome, like an adorable angel puppy.  

 

“Yeah, It was nice to meet you Magnus. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Magnus nodded at that. 

 

“Hopefully,” Isaac’s smile grew a bit at that, he shook Magnus’ hand again giving him a wink, as the two turned to leave. Melissa came up probably having seen the whole exchange. Magnus noticed Isaac had pressed something into his hand he looked down to find a scrap of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. He smiled at that. He wasn’t sure if Isaac was flirting with him or just extending an offer of friendship but he’d love to find out.  

 

“I think you just made a friend.” Magnus rolled his eyes, maybe, hopefully. He didn’t want to be that lame guy who’s only friend was his stepbrother. Not that Scott was lame, Scott was pretty cool. 

 

“Hopefully, seems like a nice guy.” Magnus tapped the number into his phone sending a quick text. It was pretty forward for him to have given Magnus his number right of the bat but, he hated beating around the bush so It was a good move on isaac’s part.  

 

_ Magnus: Hey it’s Magnus.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Isaac: Hey man, we should grab a coffee sometime. 

 

_ Magnus: Sounds like fun, tomorrow noon? I can pick you up.  _

 

_ Isaac: That works for me I’ll text you my address.  _ _   
_ __   
Magnus noted the address and pocketed his phone. Well either he'd made a friend or just gotten a date he’d find out one way or another at some point. 

 

\---

 

Nils waited patiently for his stepson to return from Deaton’s office, he’d been in there for awhile now which was probably a good sign. His phone began ringing in his pocket he cursed fumbling for the annoying piece of technology his irritation abating when he saw Melissa’s name appear on the screen.

 

“Hello beautiful.” He smiled to himself, he had the most beautiful wife in the world. He wasn’t biased either it was fact. 

 

“Hello Nils, what are you and Scott up to?” He smirked triumphantly at her affectionate tone of voice. He could imagine the smile and judging by the fact he heard Magnus fake a gagging sound in the background he knew his son was listening in.

 

“I’m out at the animal clinic Scott is putting in an application to be Dr. Deaton’s assistant. Judging by how long he’s been in there it’s probably going well.” He really hoped Scott got the job it’d be easier on the boy if he got to do something he loved. He’d heard Scott talk about how much he loved animals in the past. 

 

“I’m still not entirely comfortable with the Idea of Scott getting a motorcycle Nils.” Nils nodded even though his wife couldn't see it. 

 

“I wouldn’t be either If Scott weren’t so responsible love. We discussed this he’s a smart kid and he deserves to get some method of transportation for his sixteenth birthday. It’s important for a boy to have a car or a motorbike to learn responsibility and have some semblance of freedom. He agreed to all my terms and I made it very clear that if he broke any I’d take his bike away.” She sighed defeatedly knowing he was right but still being protective of her baby. Nils knew exactly how she felt, he’d been terrified when Magnus started driving and the boy was a werewolf. Very unlikely to die in a car wreck. Unless the car caught fire and he was unconscious or he was decapitated. Yeah he understood the anxiety.   

 

“Besides I’m making him earn it babe, I want it to be a bonding experience between the two of us and to teach him responsibility. It worked well with Magnus.” She sighed once again in agreement. 

 

“You’re right I just worry about him.” Nils chuckled at that. 

 

“I know the feeling babe, I worry about the kids more than I do myself most of the time. It’s called being a parent.” He looked up just in time to spot Scott waking out with a huge grin on his face. “We’ll talk about it later alright Scott’s coming and he looks very pleased. I’ll pick up dinner on the way home.” 

 

“Alright let me know how it went. Love you.” Nils smiled he’d never get tired of hearing her say that. 

 

“Love you too wife see you soon.” He ended the call just as Scott reached him bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Well how’d it go?” 

 

“I got the job! He wants me to start next week. Three hours a day monday through friday and if works out well more hours over the summer.” Nils smiled the boy’s excitement was infectious. 

“Good job man I’m proud of you.” Nils raised a hand. “High five.” Scott Slapped his hand against Nils’ his smile still glued on his face. “C’mon let's go get some parts for the bike and as celebration for your first job I’ll let you pick what we bring home for dinner.” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Scott stepped past him climbing into the car. Nils walked around the other side doing the. He couldn’t help smiling slightly to himself. Scott was a good kid.

 

\---

 

“So you got a job at the animal clinic? Good job little brother I’m proud of ya.” Magnus clapped Scott on the shoulder as they sat around the dinner table eating mexican food. Dad looked pretty pleased and so did Melissa. Magnus was’t the type to be jealous of the attention being on Scott he was happy for him. It was good for him to get himself a job. While Magnus wasn’t thrilled about the fact he had to start School monday the overall mood at the table was a happy one. 

 

“Looking forward to School monday Magnus.” He gave scott his flattest death stare. 

 

“Am I looking forward to being shoved back a year, and having to graduate at nineteen because of the american school system? No I’m not I’m as salty as the Dead sea.” Scott laughed at that pausing to take a sip of his drink. His lip twitching a bit as he tried toreing in his mirth at his older brother’s suffering. 

 

“Hey at least you’ll have me to show you around.” Magnus rolled his eyes 

 

“Yay!” He said as unenthusiastically as possible. Earning him a kick under the table either from dad or Melissa the foot could have come from either of them most likely dad judging by the size of the foot. “In all seriousness, the fact that I’ll at least know you and Stiles should make life tolerable.”  He amended quickly to avoid another boot to the shin. The rest of dinner was spent in relative silence. He and Scott were getting ready for bed when he actually remembered he’d gotten Scott a gift. Scott came out of the bathroom in nothing but the usual basketball shorts he slept in toweling at his hair.

 

“Hey, I got you something while we at the mall.” Scott finished drying his hair and tossed the towel into their hamper. 

 

“What is it?” Magnus pulled the jacket out of the bag and held it up. Scott crossed the room, he took the offered garment and looked it over. He seemed to like it. “Don’t just stare at it dork try it on.” Scott put the jacket on stepping over to the mirror to look himself over. “Looks good on you, do you like it?” 

 

“Yeah, makes me look mature. Looks expensive though.” Scott zipped it up and it was a perfect fit. Magnus snached the price tag before Scott could look. “It was expensive wasn’t it?” Magnus shrugged tucking the tag into the pocket of his sweats. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. You were there for me when I needed it and this is my way of saying thank you.” Magnus smiled at him smoothing the jacket over Scott’s shoulders and looking him up and down with the right outfit it’d be a good look for him. 

 

“It was no big deal…” Magnus raised a hand cutting Scott off. 

 

“It was to me. I was in a bad place that night you found me freaking out. You were there when I needed someone that’s important to me. So let me say thank you alright?” Scott nodded hesitating for a moment before stepping forward and giving Magnus a hug. The werewolf sighed burying his nose in Scott’s shagg hair and talking in the scent of his packmate. He felt the warmth flowing through their pack bond and knew there was no way to fake that. Even after a short amount of time Scott cared about him. 

 

“Thanks for the awesome jacket Magnus.” Scott said breaking the hug that had been far too short for Magnus’ liking. 

 

“No problem Scott,”  He stretched letting out a yawn. “Well we should go to bed night Scott.” With that Magnus climbed into his bed clicking off the light. 

 

“Night Magnus,” Scott said as he rolled over he saw Scott hang the jacket on a hanger and place it reverently in the closet. 

 

\---

 

Magnus wal up and out of the house before anyone else had even gotten up. Not that he blamed his family for sleeping in on a sunday. He arrived at Isaac’s house about fifteen minutes before noon. He sent Isaac a quick text and a few moment later Isaac emerged, dressed in a similar manner to Magnus in a leather jacket and jeans, except he was wearing sneakers not boots. Magnus hopped out as Isaac approached walking around to the passenger side to open the door. 

 

“You look nice this morning.” He did his hair was tidy, he was smiling and his outfit was nicely put together and thought out. Not to mention his beautiful face. Isaac may have been one of the best looking guys his age Magnus had ever seen. 

 

“Thanks so do you. Though looks like we were on the same fashion wavelength.” Isaac’s eyes glanced over his car appreciatively. “Nice car, 1970 Dodge Coronet right?” Magnus grinned patting the car’s hood affectionately.

 

“Yeah, I helped my dad rebuild it and he gave it to me for my birthday last year.” Isaac nodded taking a quick walk around the car looking it over before returning to were Magnus was standing. 

 

“Really nice restoration looks like it just rolled out the showroom.” Magnus smiled proudly popping the door open for Isaac. He nodded in thanks and climbed in making sure He wasn’t going to hit Isaac with the door before he shut it. Magnus closed the door jogging back over to the drivers side. The fact Isaac liked classic cars was a major bonus in his book. 

 

He climbed in to see Isaac looking everything over maybe trying to judge if he could guess what was original and what was new. “This isn’t all orginal is it?” Magnus laughed shaking his head. 

 

“Just the front seat, and dash everything else had to be replaced or remachined, the body frame, engine and transmission are all stock rebuild though.” Isaac nodded turning to Magnus and giving him a flirtatious smile.

 

“This is an awesome car, might honestly have to steal it.” Isaac winked indicating he was totally kidding not that Magnus would blame him a lot of people probably wanted to steal his car.

 

“You’d have to kill me first.” Magnus said completely deadpan eyes locked on Isaac, the younger teen stroked his chin as if contemplating whether the risk was worth it. 

 

“Shame, I wouldn’t want to rob Beacon hills of one of it’s most handsome residents.” Damn that was a smooth line like stupidly smooth. Magnus laughed turning the key and starting the engine. He like Isaac already he was full of shit and a total flirt. 

 

“You’re full of shit.” Isaac chuckled resting back in his seat as Magnus drove them to the local Starbucks. Mostly because he didn’t know of anywhere else to get coffee in town yet. Starbucks didn’t seem to bother Isaac though because he didn’t complain. 

 

“This is the fun part. Where I get to judge you by your coffee order and decide if we can be friends.” Magnus gave Isaac a flat look holding the door open for him as they stepped inside. Did he really base friendships on Coffee orders? That sounded ridiculous but then again in Magnus’ experiences douchebags tended to have presumptuous douchebag coffee orders. 

 

“Are you saying you can't be friends with someone who takes ten minutes to order a coffee?” Isaac nodded gesturing to the lady at the head of the line who had an order as long as Magnus was tall. 

 

“I can almost guarantee she’s not a pleasant person.” Isaac whispered. Magnus snickered to himself as they advanced through the line. They orders became more and more ludicrous Isaac and Magnus amusing themselves by trading eye rolls and sighs at the crazy orders of the people ahead of them. Once they reached the overwhelmed Barista. Though to his credit the man had been handing out drinks like a total machine without a pause and always a smile. 

 

“Hey Boyd. They keeping you busy this morning man.” The Barista, Boyd nodded at Isaac taking moment to wipe his brow with a paper towel.    

 

“You know how it is Isaac.” He leaned forward to whisper to Isaac conspiratorially. “These white people trying to kill me.” Isaac burst out laughing at that shaking his head. As boyd smiled standing back up so he could use his register. “The usual?” Isaac nodded, Boyd rang it up and before Isaac had produced his wallet Magnus swiped his debit card and tapped in his pin. Earning him a flat look from Isaac.  

 

“Hey I asked you out if anything I should buy your coffee.” Magnus shrugged turning to Boyd who was giving him a curious look.Like he wasn't sure what to make of him.   


 

“You can buy next time.” Magnus lied he hated people paying for him when he went out. His family had centuries worth of accumulated wealth. They just chose to live below their means to remain inconspicuous. “I’ll take a venti Chai Latte please.” Boyd nodded and Magnus paid for his drink with another swipe of his card which he tucked back into his coat when he was done. 

 

“Your name please?” Boyd asked with a raised brow. He didn’t look like the type who talked unless he had too but he was pretty good at customer service. 

 

“Magnus” Boyd wrote names on the cups and he and the other barista set about making their drinks having them done swiftly. With their liquid caffeine in hand the two men took a seat on an empty pair of armchairs.  

 

“So you bought my coffee, drive a nice car, and don't order like an asshole, I’d say we are off to a good start.” Magnus raised his coffee cup in agreement. Tapping the two styrofoam vessels together.

 

“To the start of a good friendship.” Magnus said taking a sip. Of his drink. 

 

“Or maybe more than friends.” Magnus sputtered coffee going down the wrong way and causing Isaac to laugh at him as he coughed. Ass hole.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make a brief not to mention a few points. Isaac was still abused by his father but His father was jailed and Camden took custody. Obviously Camden didn't die. So the Reason why is simple Camden is Jordan Parrish. What I mean by that is I'm utilizing the old fan Theory that Parrish was originally supposed to be Camden Lahey. So in everything But Name Any time Camden Is mentioned you should think Parrish. Just picture his face every time you See Camden. Nothing about Parrish's story will change much as things go on Camden is Still the hell hound but obviously no one knows that yet. We'll cross that bridge much later but I wanted to get that explanation out. If anything is still unclear just drop a comment And I'll clarify. 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/25204242507/in/dateposted-public/) Camden Lahey


	4. Chapter 4

Month 3

 

Going to a new school was overwhelming. Magnus was utterly overwhelmed trying to acclimatize to America already. American school felt bizarre. The way things were done took getting used too and in his first week he had utterly destroyed a poor tree out in the preserve with his claws out of sheer frustration. After his mini-meltdown though things started to go a bit more smoothly. Having Scott and Stiles around was a big help. Scott’s presence was comforting and while they didn’t share classes he at least got to see him at lunch and on his free periods. There were several things he really did not like, however. Namely how people treated Scott and Stiles. 

 

Now, Magnus freely admitted Stiles was a spaz, a motormouth and frankly annoying. But he liked those things about Stiles it made him unique and did nothing to detract from the fact that when he was able to focus he was a brilliant kid, with an impeccable sense of humor and a sarcastic wit that never ceased to amuse him. He was important to Scott and by extension important to Magnus. The werewolf had been mostly able to keep Scott and Stiles from being picked on by hanging around them keeping his ears open and simply being the looming presence in the background that people were smart enough not to fuck with. People like Jackson Whittemore who simply mouthed off he could tolerate. Stiles seemed to actually enjoy backsassing Jackson and Scott usually ignored Jackson seldom rising to his bait. Some of the other meatheads, however, weren’t as wise. 

 

He had just finished his lunch and was headed to the library to pretend to study on his free period.  _ Aka read the Gotrek and Felix series for the 10,000th time.  _ Magnus heard a muttered curse and some laughing rounding the corner just in time to see Stiles’ books go flying out of his hands. Well, they’d been knocked out of his hands by one of the lacrosse players Jason or something like that. 

 

“Watch what you’re doing spaz.” Magnus stalked forward grabbing the jock by the back of his neck squeezing his pressure points and trying not to enjoy the cry of pain too much. Stiles was gaping at him from where he’d been knocked to the floor. 

 

“That wasn’t very nice now was it?” The jock managed to turn his head enough to see Magnus his face going pale at the much larger man looming over him with a death grip on his neck. 

 

“N-no” He stammered Magnus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the idiot's expression. Magnus hated bullies especially the ones who became whimpering cowards the moment they picked a fight they couldn’t win. 

 

“Here is what you are going to do then, pick up Stiles books, Help him up and apologize. Do that and I won't send you home with a broken nose. Fair?” 

 

Jason nodded stumbling forward as Magnus shoved him. He picked up Stiles thing reeking of anger and shame. He helped Stiles to his feet handing over his books looking down at his shoes like a scolded toddler. 

 

Magnus stood behind him still looming there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Sorry Stiles, I was just kidding around,” Jason said sheepishly his voice shaking a bit clearly intimidated by the threatening giant.  

 

Stiles looked from Jason back to Magnus who gave him a wink and a shrug. 

 

“Yeah, well don’t do it again.” 

 

Jason nodded and hastily retreated with his tail between his legs. 

 

Once he was out of sight and earshot Magnus laughed patting Stiles on the shoulder. 

 

“Dude, what was that?” Stiles asked giving him a quizzical look. 

 

The taller teen shrugged brushing Stiles’ shoulder off affectionately.  

 

“In the immortal words of Captain Janeway, I don’t like bullies,” Magnus said with a chuckle he gestured Stiles onward towards the Library.  

 

Stiles scoffed, that was a clear understatement. Nice reference though.  

 

“Dude you’re kinda scary when you are mad.” Stiles let himself be prodded along toward the library Magnus looming behind him like a bodyguard.

 

“I’m very protective of my people Stiles.” He wrapped his long arm around the Shorter teen. “You are my people.” 

 

Stiles Smiled at that taking their usual table at the library were Isaac and Scott were already waiting for them. 

 

“Where were you guys?” Scott asked giving them a joint look of concern. 

 

Magnus shrugged pulling his book out of his backpack. He tangled his finger’s with Isaac’s under the table squeezing his hand affectionately before returning it to his book. 

 

“Magnus was helping me with something that's all,” Stiles replied with a reassuring nonchalance. 

 

Scott looked at them, then shrugged seemingly satisfied by that answer. They spent most of their free period in silence, Magnus occasionally pausing his reading of the adventures of a Certain Dwarf and his human bestie to help Scott with a problem. Scott was smart but he still struggled with certain subjects, most of which Magnus was good at. He liked helping Scott with his homework made him feel useful. 

 

\---

 

Magnus was just coming out of class when he saw a throng of people gathered around in a circle, phones in hand laughing at something. He caught sight of a girl on the ground looking to be having a seizure. Seriously? This was their reaction laugh and make a video? Magnus stalked over slapping the phone out of the hand of the first asshole he passed drawing complete silence from the crowd.

  
  


“You people are disgusting.” Magnus spat. “Back up give her some room.” Everyone immediately took a step back whether out of fear or respect that Magnus was the only one that seemed to know what to do, he didn’t really care. Magnus took off his Jacket placing it under her head and managed to tear the collar of her shirt open a bit clearing the tight elastic away from her throat. He stayed there with 

 

The girl stopped seizing after about thirty more seconds and Magnus gently turned her onto her side clearing her airway. She looked incredibly confused and freaked out but she wasn’t hurt. “Hey there what’s your name?” Magnus asked smiling at her his hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. 

 

“Erica.” She managed to say after she became more coherent. 

 

Magnus nodded gesturing to himself. “I’m Magnus, you had a seizure. Do you know where you are?” he said in a calm soothing tone of voice. The same kind of voice his father would use to talk to a frightened Beta or Melissa would use to talk to a patient. He knew all those first aid courses he took would be useful one day. 

 

“I’m at school,” Erica replied a bit shakily but she seemed mostly cognizant. 

 

Magnus nodded that was good she wasn’t too far out of it. She looked down at her wet pants, she had peed herself but that wasn’t her fault. Luckily her pants had absorbed most of it Magnus took a towel out his gym bag and offered it to her she used it to cover herself. Magnus heard Scott coming down the hall with the school nurse. 

 

The nurse reached them and knelt next to Erica this was probably something she’d dealt with before. “I’ll take it from here Magnus, thank you for watching over her.”  

 

Magnus nodded picking up his Jacket and smiling at Erica again. 

 

“Take care, Erica, I’ll see you around.” She returned the smile as Magnus stood patting Scott on the shoulder as he passed. He waited until they were almost to his the library before stopping him. 

 

“Dude, what you did for Erica, that was really cool.”

 

Magnus shrugged, turning and making eye contact with Scott. He’d just did what he’d been taught in the first aid classes Dad suggested he take it was no big deal. 

 

“When I see someone in trouble I try to help if I can.”

 

Scott nodded giving his forearm an affectionate squeeze.  

 

“You’re a good guy Magnus, Glad you’re my stepbrother.” Only Scott could drop a bombshell like that and walk away nonchalantly. Of course, he probably didn’t understand just how impactful what he’d just said actually was. Still, if Magnus had a smile plastered on his face the rest of the day he had a good reason.   

 

\---

 

“Scott,” 

 

Scott grumbled and turned over pulling his pillow over his head to drown out Magnus it was Saturday he wasn’t getting up yet. Scott was suddenly left with no covers over him as they were ripped off his bed by a jolly blonde Giant. 

 

“Wake up birthday boy.” Magnus huffed a laugh affectionate tone to his voice. 

 

Oh right it was his birthday Scott removed the pillow from his head sitting up to see Magnus standing there holding a tray. 

 

“You made me breakfast?” Not that it was uncharacteristic of Magnus to make him breakfast. Though he’d never served him breakfast in bed. 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes setting the tray on his lap with a smile. He ruffled Scott’s already sleep-mussed hair before flopping back on his own bed. “Yes I made you breakfast, now eat and get dressed I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

 

Scott wondered what he had in store but decided not to ask. He knew wouldn’t get an answer anyway. Magnus was already fully dressed and far more chipper than he normally was in the morning so he must’ve had something up his sleeve. “Can’t believe you made me cinnamon rolls.” 

 

“Cinnamon rolls for my favorite cinnamon roll.” Magnus laughed at him again ruffling Scott hair again as he headed out the door. “Meet me downstairs when you’re done, buddy.” 

 

Scott nodded watching his stepbrother exit the room. Followed by his mother shouting. “Magnus Nilsson how many times do I have to tell you not to slide down that railing!” 

 

He chuckled to himself quickly finishing his breakfast and getting ready for his birthday.

 

\---

 

Scott trusted Magnus, but being led around blindfolded was kinda scary, this felt like a frat hazing waiting to happen. But the firm comforting grip the older teen kept on his arm, leading him over rough terrain and into he presumed the preserve judging by the smells and sounds. Was enough for him to Trust Magnus wasn’t leading him to harm. 

 

“Okay take off the blindfold.” Magnus instructed squeezing his tricep affectionately. 

 

Scott took off the blindfold to see Isaac and Stiles holding a giant Happy birthday banner standing in front of a portable picnic table loaded with his favorite foods. As well as a few carefully wrapped presents. He smiled at his friends letting Stiles pull him into a hug. 

 

“Happy birthday Scotty, we thought you’d just want a calm little gathering instead of something extravagant.” Stiles broke the hug drumming his hands on Scott’s shoulders affectionately and giving him a fond goofy look. “C’mon eat! Before all this food Isaac cooked goes to waste.”    
  
“I Didn’t cook all off it.” Isaac protested before Magnus cut him off with a kiss. His argument dying as he went pliant in the taller teens arms. 

 

“Take credit for the majority of the labor babe, I only helped and Stiles watched while he ran his mouth.” Magnus laughed as Stiles gaped at them both. 

 

“Hey!” Stiles whined. “I helped kinda, I Stayed out of the way, and supervised.” 

 

“You are a good cook Stiles, but Isaac and I had it handled.” 

 

Stiles pouted at Scott who gave him an apologetic shrug taking a seat at the table with the rest of them. The tore through the food rather quickly as hungry teenage boys tended to do. Then Stiles handed out Scott’s presents. Magnus had gotten him a really cool ring two Raven’s flanking some sort of Nordic symbol. 

 

“It’s my family's old coat of arms, Dad says it brings luck,” Magnus explained as Scott examined the piece it had a lot of detail for a ring. He wondered how much it cost to have something like that custom made. “That one was actually meant for my twin brother but he didn’t survive childbirth, so I thought It was fitting that you have it.” 

 

That made it a lot more special then, It fit perfectly and had sentimental value to Magnus and probably Nils too those were the best kinds of gifts the ones that really meant something to both the one giving and the one receiving. “It’s awesome I’ll take good care of it.” 

 

Magnus gave him a tight smile reaching a long arm across the table to ruffle his hair affectionately. He was really going to have to get a haircut or start carrying a comb, at this rate. Scott liked the affection though so he never complained about it. It was just how Magnus behaved, he was an affectionate person.

 

Isaac’s gift was a simple red Cashmere scarf, which was really soft, it’d be nice for those occasional cold days. Stiles gift made him laugh it was a boxed set of all the Star Wars movies with a threatening note reminding him they were going to watch these if it killed him. “Thanks, guys these were all really sweet.” 

 

“No problem man,” Stiles thumped him on the back lovingly.

“Happy Birthday Scott,” Isaac said flashing his fabulous smile. Magnus was a lucky man Isaac was a handsome guy. He was glad they were both happy. 

 

“Alright,” Magnus kissed Isaac on the cheek and pat Stiles on the shoulder as he stood up. “Scott, I’ve got one more thing planned for today then Melissa and Dad are kidnapping you for the evening so we better get going.” He stopped pointing to Stiles and Isaac “Meet us there after you guys clean up yeah?”

 

“You bet,” Isaac replied slipping out of the table and begging to bag up the trash. 

 

Scott followed as Magnus led him back toward his car. “Would it do me any good to ask where we are going?” Scott gave his Stepbrother a raised eyebrow bumping their shoulders together. Well, his shoulder into Magnus’ bicep. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

\---

 

Scott was examining the ring Magnus gave him as they drove, spinning the band around his finger. When he noticed an inscription on the underside of the thick band. “What does this inscription mean? I don’t know Swedish.” 

 

“Familjen är makt, Family is Power. It means there is no force greater than familial love. Or that’s what dad says anyway.” Magnus focused on the road, as he spoke, not making eye contact but instead squeezing the back of Scott’s neck affectionately. 

 

“Is that you telling me you love me?” Scott teased nudging the taller teens shoulder. 

 

“I do love you kid, you’re the best little brother I could've asked for.” Magnus kept his eyes focused on the road a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Scott didn’t really know how to respond to that so he just gave Magnus arm an affectionate squeeze as he brought it back down to rest on the gear shift. He knew Magnus cared about him but that was a lot to take in. He cared about his new stepbrother too, he wasn’t sure if he loved him or not. But Magnus was important to him he knew that much.  

 

\---

 

The rest of Scott’s birthday was incredible, Magnus too him to play laser tag with Stiles, Isaac, Danny, Boyd, and Jackson. With Scott’s team winning every round mostly because Magnus was on it and utterly ruthless. Scott knew he was competitive but he was a monster at laser tag. They had dinner with their parent’s where mom presented him with a motorcycle helmet and a long-winded speech about being safe. Nils delivered on his promise Scott handed him five-hundred dollars and Nils gave Scott the now fully restored motorcycle. 

 

All in all Scott’s sixteenth birthday had been perfect, upon discovering Magnus also had a bike which they picked up from storage and went for a quick ride around town. Scott flopped face first on his bed the last thing his registered as he fell asleep was Magnus tossing a blanket over him.    

 

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
